


Come Drink With Me

by DCRan17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mean, Other, Tired at night, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCRan17/pseuds/DCRan17
Summary: JJ and Viktor alone things get heated and Viktor snaps





	Come Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first experiments in fear facter with fanfiction. this takes place before JJ proposes to his girl and i thought it be a fun step back since we only see a kind side to Viktor i wanted to see what a mean streak would look like

JJ slammed the shot down as he panted some him and the Russian skater had been going at the vodka all night it seemed and he wasn't even through his first bottle. Viktor was on his third working to his forth as the Canadian slumped to the bar placing his head to the cold mahogany. "Why so glum you did well you placed second behind me da?" he said as JJ kept his head to the bar. Viktor looked for a bit smiling some, "let me guess. It has to deal with her da?" JJ pulled his arms up to hide his head a week ago he had told Viktor his plan to win gold and ask his girl to marry him. "How can I face her. I didn't win. I'm a disgrace what girl would want a silver when the only way you can get bragging rights is if you win gold?" He said shuddering as the Russian placed some money on the counter for the drinks. "Come on let's get you to your room." He said half carrying JJ to the hotel room. They had lucked out JJ's coach was not in the room and never was his girlfriend as Viktor placed him on the bed. "Where is it?" He asked the Canadian who didn't answer. "I said where is it?!" He said as JJ got it out of the bag handing him the small box that contained a ring. "You picked well it's as pretty as she is. Now why would she say no to this and you?" 

That was when JJ jumped up grabbing Viktor by the coat slamming him to the wall knocking over the lamp on the bedside table. "Because I failed! I didn't win the gold! I let her, my coach and my country down! I came I second behind you how can I face her! I told her I would win this time for her! And I loss." He said his voice finally becoming soft as he slowly slid down in front of the Russian skater. He placed his head against Viktors leg trembling. Almost at once Viktor felt tears seep through his pants leg from JJ's eyes. "Surely you must know this pain? To skate for someone you love? To promise them only the best only to fail." He said as Viktor looked down at him. JJ had never felt so low maybe it was the vodka but he thought he heard Viktor laughing. He looked up and indeed the Russian was laughing. Hard as well to where he had to hold his stomach. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!??" He yelled as Viktor whipped a year from his eye. "Because of how blind you are to Isabella! You think she cares about a piece of gold around your neck? Nyt she doesn't." He said as JJ got up grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU HAVE NEVER HAD ANYONE!?!" He yelled as Viktor sat up.

“Da you're right I have never known what you have. You see in Russia things are different than what it is in Canada you can love you can actually go ahead and have fun. But do you know what we have in Russia? We have nothing.” He said as he slowly began to sit up the way he did was unsettling. For JJ looking at this he felt frozen with fear. Maybe it was the booze. But the way Viktor sat up. He's voice’s tone was not one of hate but of full control. The voice that held no emotion, no hate, no joy seemed to send chills up JJ's spine. “Unlike in Canada in Russia your life is your ice skates. You have to skate well or you do not skate at all. To miss a jump is to bring down the wrath of not only your coach but your country. You have been free to have friends. To go out and have fun but me I can not do this.” He said rising to his feet.

He moved in slow measured steps not out of fear but like a dancer who had done this many times before. He was not weak and frail like most skaters Viktor was hardened by the harsh Russian cold and at the same time the spartan like training all Russian athletes were conditioned too. “If I was to stay out even 25 seconds over when I was to be back home by I would have been strongly disciplined. This was why my only companion while away has been Makutchin. For a dog can easily be left with a babysitter but a human that's a whole new story.” He said drawing ever closer. JJ felt weight in his stomach and a lump in his throat. This was not good. It was only what he could imagine what it would be like facing the worse score he could possibly set must feel like. "In Russia slacking from eating correctly can cost you. But above all having a lover is the downfall of many men's solo skaters. If you are a pairs skater you can fall in love with the partner you are already so close why not? You are on ice together. You learn each other's bodies for moves. And you are in more or less free." He said stopping in front of JJ lifting the Canadian skaters chin with his middle finger tip to force JJ's eyes to meet his own. "You have no idea how I envy you do you Laroy?" He asked staring into his eyes. To JJ, Viktor's eyes seemed hollow and cold. Why was he like this? Normally Viktor had joy in his eyes when he was skating or in competition.Was it being away from the ice that caused this? Was that just a mask to hide the pain of what was before him?

That was then made worse by Viktors next words. "I am going to leave before she gets here. When I see you next I will expect you to do what you planes tonight. If not well, I'm sure I know someone that will make a better partner for Isabella." With that the Russian left the room leaving JJ to stand frozen in fear as to what he had just experienced. Had he seen the true form of Viktor? Was this just a act? Was this even a dream? Or worse yet. A nightmare. The next morning as Viktor was checking out of the hotel he heard the press going crazy by the elevator. JJ and Isabel were outside the hallway. They were trying to make it through the small on slot of paparazzi. He reached in grabbing them both and got them through the throng to the checkout desk. Once outside he could understand the words the reporters were asking. "So when is the wedding?" They asked and Isabel and JJ could only smile. Once outside the hotel and away from the reporters JJ turned to head back in for the last of the bags after making sure Isabella was in the car. “So take it you asked JJ?” he heard as he turned seeing the silver haired wall of ice and snow. “Yes i guess you drunk last night helped me.” he said as Viktor smiled. “I wasn't even buzzed Laroy.” he said as JJ went blank. Not even buzzed. How? 

“One thing growing up in Russia teaches you is how to drink and let's face it Laroy you're a lightweight compared to me. Maybe in a few years when you finally become a king you will be able to keep up with me.” he said as he turned to head out. “Until then good luck Laroy and hopefully you will find a place in history on the ice.” he said. As JJ watched Viktor walk away a chill ran up his spine. If his competition was this man. If this man was as strong as he proved he was how was he to become the best in history. Then it dawned on his as he finally felt the weight of the bag in his hand. He looked down seeing Isabella's tag on the bag. She believed in him when he didn't believe in himself. Maybe this was what he was hinting at. To become the best you not only had to inspire yourself. You had to inspire others to win as well. He finally made his way to the car and got in next to his loved one. “You looked worked up something happen in there?” she asked as JJ smiled. “What if i was to tell you that I just got a idea for a new song but not just any song?” Isabella smiled, “what do you mean Jean?” she asked. JJ looked out the window as he did Yakov and Viktor were finally pulling away from the curb. “Lets just say the world is always looking for gods in this world. When really the closest we can get is a king.” this made her tilt her head in curiosity like a puppy almost. “What are you talking about?” she asked. “If i become a king will you be my queen?” JJ asked as Isabella smiled. “You already are a king. You are mine and i will always tell you that.”


End file.
